The Fight is On!
by X3rn345
Summary: Welcome to the 10th Champions Pokemon World Tournament Arena where you get to see your favorite chamipons battle it out to see who is the strongest!(sorry I suck at summaries)SYOC now closed
1. OC submission form

**Hi readers! This is my first story and so I'm making it an OC submission tournament battle, so here's the OC form. The setting will take place in the PWT in Unova, so OCs must be champions.(I don't own Pokemon or Red, though I wish I did)**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**(no one's perfect, so please list down his/her weaknesses too)

**Appearance:**(please be descriptive, go into details of the eyes, hair, size and also any special traits)

**Clothings:**

**Hometown:**

**Pokemon Team(12 is the limit. I'll pick the Pokemon by random, but your strongest stays):**(for each Pokemon, state their species, ability, nickname if any, gender, personality/characteristics and also their 4 moves. Be realistic, 2 shinies max and 2 hidden abilities max per OC and make sure the Pokemon can even have those abilities and moves, if you are not sure, check bulbapedia or if you are just lazy, just send first and I will tell you what moves it can't use. Start from your strongest/beginning Pokemon, and list them down in order of how often you want to see them. Mega evolution is allowed)

**Shipping: **(state whether you want your OC to get a pairing, and what kind of person he/she would like[optional]. Those who wants OC gets priority)

**Here's an example of how an OC submission should look like(he's not an OC of course, but just an example)**

**Name:**Red Ketchum

**Gender:**male

**Personality:**A very quiet and reserved boy. He only gives commands to his Pokemon using sign languages. He also cares very deeply for his Pokemon and is also known as the 'Pokemon Master'.

**Appearance:**Red eyes, messy raven hair and of athletic build

**Clothings:**Red and white jacket, red and white cap with a semi pokeball, blue trousers, red black running shoes

**Hometown: **Pallet Town, Kanto

**Pokemon Team:  
><strong>Pikachu (male) Ability: Static  
>Moves: Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack<br>Pikachu is very loyal to Red, bubbly, and quite defiant outside of battles.

**Shipping: **Nope, 'cause he's forever aloneXD

**I don't think I need to list his other Pokemon down(he caught all Generation I Pokemon damn it), Pikachu is good enough an example. Please PM me the OCs, I will accept as many OCs as I can. I'll finalise whose OC will be accepted and whose won't by the end of October. I currently have 2 OCs so they will get priority.**


	2. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Hi! X3rn345 here. This is my first fanfic, so feel free to give criticisms. Pardon my grammar, I suck at it. Anyways I have received quite a few OCs and here they are(in no particular order):**

**Mia Verdett(BlueIce RedFire)**

**Elliot(OPFan37)**

**Enrique Querrero(Black Falcoln)**

**Clara Vermont(BlueFlame27)**

**Annabel(Aquaprincess3)**

**Wolf Winters(W. R. Winters)**

**Katherine Rose 'Kat' Archevon(ChrystalDragoness)**

**Izabell Twilight Moon(NightOwls)**

**Ezequial Cuervo(Red Alfa)**

**Felix Foster(SDproductions)**

**Chase Graceland(gamergirl101)**

**Mark Young(Kevinboy1008)**

**Ava Archbrooke(Heart of the Anime)**

**Miles Blackthorn(Legacy918)**

**Sarah Taylor Star(Sheaon13)**

**Geo Akihabara(ShadeZyro)**

**Xander Leone(yours truly, X3rn345:D)**

**I don't own Pokemon! I won't be doing this if I did...**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Mt. Silver..._

_Red's POV_

It was cold. _Very _cold. But I still had to endure it. To get stronger, That was my goal. Sure, the whole world thinks I'm the strongest trainer alive, but I feel that I'm not strong enough. If I let complacency get the best of me, someone will overtake me. I had to sacrifice everything to come here and train. I sacrificed what could have been a normal life. I sacrificed the time I could have spent with my mum. I sacrificed my championship title. Then again I don't want to stay sitting in the champion's room and get bored out of my mind, so that's a plus.

I looked at my team. One could only hold 6 Pokemon at a time, but Professor Oak upgrade my PokeDex to limit the Pokemon I could hold to twice as many. The 12 magnificent Pokemon standing before me, my starter Pikachu, who had been with me the longest, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, just to name a few. I have caught all the Pokemon in Kanto, but only could bring 12 with me, which I find quite sad. However, Kanto native Pokemon are not the only ones I have. Espeon is Johto native and Rhyperior is Sinnoh native... at least that's what the PokeDex told me. I don't know where the heck Johto and Sinnoh is, until a boy called Ethan came up here and challenged me.

Ethan came from... New Woof Town? No, it's New Bark Town, from the Johto Region. The results of the battle was close, with his last Pokemon, Typhlosion, being downed by my Pikachu, who was also my last. Pikachu only fainted a second after he left. That battle made me less complacent and I trained the hell out of my Pokemon from that day since.

As I recall these memories, a large Dragonite with a piece of paper attached to its leg flew up to the summit. It landed right in front of me and I recognize it immediately. This Dragonite belongs to Professor Oak. Seeing how Professor Oak had to send one of his strongest Pokemon up here must mean that whatever is in the letter has to be urgent. I thanked Dragonite and told it to leave, with it obeying me. I looked at the paper and read its contents.

_Dear Red,_

_ There will be a tournament held in Unova a week from now, with all the champions, old and new, along with a group of talented trainers, competing in this tournament. Meet me at my lab the day after tomorrow if you are interested._

_Yours Truly,  
>Professor Oak<em>

A smile formed on my face. A tournament of champions... sounds interesting, it might give me a challenge. I quickly recalled all my Pokemon besides Charizard and told the dragon-like Pokemon, "Fly to Pallet Town Charizard, we're going home."

**Hi readers, OC submission is closed. And that's all folks! Again, do say if my story sucks or if I should improve or anything.**


	3. Chapter 1: Let the Battle Begin!

**Hey guys, I'm back, and ready to write! Anyways, here is the very 1****st**** official chapter for my very 1****st**** fanfic(yay finaly!). The POVs would be of the OCs submitted by the readers and mine(I assure you my OC won't win the tournament). Criticisms are welcome. And now, we will start out with the POV of Ava(Heart of the Anime's OC)!**

_Thoughts/POV swap_

Flashback

**Telepathy**

_Ava's POV_

Flashback/Dream

"AND ARCANINE IS DOWN!" the commentator exclaimed. "What will the challenger send out next?!"

This battle against the current Unova League Champion, Nate, has caused me to be nervous for the very first time. I was now down to my last Pokemon, and even though it's my strongest, Nate still had 3 more, with 2 of them not even battling yet.

"Draco! I need you to win this!" I shouted as I threw the all too familiar red and white sphere up into the air, releasing the notorious Hoenn native dragon. What sets my Salamence apart is, where he's supposed to be blue, he is green, and where he's supposed to be red, he is orange. As Draco came out of his Pokeball, sparkles shined around the beast and he let out a deafening roar.

This caused the reigning champion's Pokemon, another Arcanine, to cringe a little in fear. "Don't hold back Arcanine, just hang in there a little more," Nate said as he encouraged his Arcanine, and then commanded, "Use Dragon Pulse, let's go."

Arcanine let out a rainbow blast of energy which formed into a shape of a dragon which heads towards its target. "Flamethrower, counter it!" I commanded as Draco let out a stream of fire towards the Dragon Pulse. The moves collided and caused a huge explosion, pushing both the powerful Pokemon back. "Now Draco Meteor! End this!" I shouted as I gave out another command to my beginning Pokemon. The shiny Pokemon glowed orange for a moment and fired an orb into the sky, which split into a barrage of smaller orbs heading towards the ground.

Nate, knowing that Arcanine is not fast enough to dodge the Armageddon, just simply recalled the Legendary Pokemon(I'm referring to its species, it's definitely not legendary). The board showing the party of the both of us showed Arcanine's picture fading into black and white. "Go Hydreigon, let's wrap this up!" Nate called as he summoned the Dark-Dragon type. The board showed a picture of the three-headed monster in Nate's fifth slot. "Looks like this match is going to be intense! A battle between these two Pokemon will be sure to blow your brains out of your head, an aerial battle at that!" the commentator shouted as the spectators screamed in excitement.

"Alright, let's make this a battle neither one of us will forget, Ava," Nate shouted to the other side of the battlefield, to which I replied with a silent nod, followed by a command: "Use Draco Meteor." Draco ascended higher into the atmosphere and repeated his previous attack, hoping to land it this time. "Hydreigon! Counter that with Focus Blast!" Hydreigon charged an orb of pure violent orange energy in each head and shot them towards the devastating Dragon type attack. The Focus Blasts were able to successfully block the Draco Meteor, but Draco used this opportunity to charge through the collision, preparing for another devastating strike. "Dragon Tail!" I shouted, with Draco obeying me. Draco's tail glowed green and flipped it over to his Unova counterpart. "Dragon Rush! Don't let up!" Nate shouted out another command, hoping to successfully counter the super-effective attack. Hydreigon's whole body glowed blue and formed a rainbow dragon-shaped energy surrounding it as it charged towards Draco. Just as both attacks were about to collide...

Present Time, 10 a.m.

"Wake up, Ava!" A female voice(of course it's female, what guy would be beside me huh?) called. I woke up to see Sarah, my roommate, glaring at me, with her arms crossed. She's totally crossed(pun not intended) alright. I asked drowsily, "what it it?" Sarah replied, "It's 8..."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked as I realised the time and rushed to the toilet to wash up and change out of my pyjamas. I chose my everyday clothes, which is a simple set of clothing. It includes a white tank top with a cropped light blue tank top that goes off my shoulders, with a white vest over it, black tights under a pair of dark blue shorts with a silver belt and to finish it off, a pair of white ankle boots.(Of course it's simple, 48 words are all I need...) Anyway, I HAVE 15 MINUTES LEFT 'TIL MY MATCH! I quickly dashed out of my room, out of the Champions' Hotel(I'll elaborate on this in a later chapter) and sent out Draco. "Quick Draco, fly me to the stadium!" I quickly climbed on my Salamence, and he flew me to the stadium entrance as fast as he could, which is at the speed of a jet. How can a large overweight dragon fly so fast? No time to explain, got a match to catch.

I reached the challenger's box in time to come face to face with my opponent, Enrique Querrero. "Let the first battle of the tournament begin!" the announcer exclaimed.

**So that's the end of chapter 1. Again criticisms are welcome and reviews are always appreciated. There's not much character development here as you can see. And also I skipped to the first battle of the tournament quite quickly. I'm not good with introductions and have not thought of one yet so I decided to do a time skip first. The very beginning of this story will be at the next chapter, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 2: How it Really Began

**Hey guys, it's me again! Of course it's me who else would it be. Anyways, this chapter will be the real introduction. Again, this will star Ava! Criticisms are welcome. Other OCs will appear soon, so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, 'cause if I do, Vanilluxe and Klingklang wouldn't exist.**

_Thoughts/POV swap_

Flashback

**Telepathy**

_Ava's POV_

1 week earlier

_The Pokemon World Tournament..._ I'm so participating.

Ever since my lost to Nate I kept training so that should there be a time when I can battle him again, I can definitely win. Looks like here's my chance...

I was at Victory Road, doing some training before the tournament. As soon as my Milotic, Geisha, defeated her opponent, a Boldore, I recalled her and sent out Draco. "Let's go Draco, to Driftveil." I told him. And with that, we are speeding towards Driftveil City, the home of the Pokemon World Tournament.

About 20 minutes later...

Upon landing in front of the Pokemon Center, I saw a few thugs in black coercing an old man. I entered the scene and shouted, "H-Hey, you there, stop bullying him."

The thugs turned around and the first thing I notice about their clothing is a big red 'R'. _What's with fashion nowadays, people just like to dress up weird huh?_ One of them with green hair and green eyes questioned, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Ava, and you had better stopped that or else..."

"Or else what? What do you have against us?"

_My Pokemon are weak from training... and the only one healthy enough to fight is..._ "THIS! Go Gem!" I called out my Espeon which yawned, "Peoooon..." Guess it was sleepy, but no matter, it will be battle-ready soon. The thugs responded by sending in some bats with with a very large mouth and some rats with very large teeth that seemed like their dentists screwed them up so damn bad.

"Attack! Golbat, use bite!" Green-haired ordered. With that, the bats and rats with serious mouth issues lunged at my two-tailed cat.(the rhymes...) **Double Team **I said to Gem telepathically. Of course Espeons can speak telepathically to their trainers, they are very smart psychics. It's so useful to have one too. And so, Gem created numerous copies of herself, making the Golbats and Raticates confused(just confused, not status condition confused) and they collided into each other. _And now they are together in one spot... _**Psybeam, end them **Gem shot a multi-colored beam out of the, you know, gem. "Block that attack Mightyena!" Another voice called out. A cross between a wolf and a hyena jumped in between the Psybeam and the rats and bats(I love this rhyme, let's call Raticates and Golbats this from now on!) I looked towards the origin of the voice and found a man in a _very_ weird red suit with horns coming out of the hood.

"PROTON! What happened to keeping it low profile!?" The weird guy in red shouted. Green-haired, who I now know as Proton, looked around and noticed a crowd watching the battle of a little girl supposedly kicking the asses of a group of grown-up hooligans, until... "Damn it. Sorry Tabitha(I don't like the new Tabitha, he looks too fat), but I had it under control" Proton responded. Ah, yes, until Tabitha intervened. "Argh, let's just finish her. She knows too much." Tabitha said, and then commanded his Mightyena to use Crunch. **Drats, Gem, you only have psychic moves, just dodge and stall until someone comes to help** I told my Espeon. Gem, now fully awake, responded **Aye aye captain. **And so, just as Gem is about to dodge the super-effective attack, I got lucky, because help came. An Emboar cloaked in a violent inferno charged towards the Mightyena. The Mightyena let out a yelp as it was knocked aside by the Flame Charging Mega Pig Pokemon. A blue aura surrounded the Emboar, showing that its speed has been boosted.

"What's this swine doing here?! Argh, retreat!"(oh no an Emboar which only used Flame Charge is so scary) Tabitha said and recalled his not-so-mighty hyena and summoned a Swellow, which carried him and flew out of sight. The multiple bats carried their owners and flew towards the direction Tabitha went.

"Are you okay?" A boy around my age, standing at my height(and I'm short, at 5 foot 6),wearing a black T-shirt, red short-sleeved hoodie, khaki cargo pants red sneakers and red visors, asked me. **Yeah she's alright, and she ain't about to talk to you for either **Gem helped me answer. "G-Gem! I'm sorry..." I apologised to... "It's alright, I'm Geo by the way, Geo Akihabara," He said. "And if anyone should apologise, it's your Espeon, Jam." **IT'S GEM, G-E-M, NOT J-A-M!** Gem 'shouted'. How awesome it is to have an Espeon that could read thoughts with even the wrong spelling. "Ouch, fine, Gem. What an asshole, even deafening your own trainer." Geo said. Of course Gem decided to attack Geo and both of them disappeared into a dust cloud, anime style. Of course, Emboar and I sweat-dropped, anime style too. Once Gem and Geo stopped, Geo asked, "Ah, I forgot to ask for your name." I replied, "It's Ava, nice to meet you."

I gave my sweetest smile since I could actually finally make a friend. Yes, I have no friends, especially since Gem scared every single one of them away, and I'm not exaggerating. She just says that I can't trust anyone, it's for my own good, blah blah blah. It's a good thing Geo stuck around; I can finally have a human friend!"You going for the tournament, Ava?" He asked me. I replied, "Oh I'm participating." Geo said, "Me too, why not have a warm up match with me before the tournament starts?" I said that I have to heal my Pokemon in the Pokemon Center, to which he said he can wait.

After Nurse Joy healed my Pokemon, I found Geo talking to someone else. He was definitely taller than Geo, standing at 6 foot 2 and he seems to be at our age too. I walked towards them and saw that he has brown messy hair and a pair of a mystique green color eyes. He is wearing a white tank top underneath a sleeveless black sweatshirt with a hood, a pair of black baggy jeans and a pair of black Adidas shoes. He also has a black tattoo on his left arm which I can't make out. "H-Hi, um..." I stuttered. He was buff, and a little hot. "Enrique." He said, and continued, "I have to leave now, bye Geo." To which Geo bid him farewell as well.

_Geo's POV_

While I was waiting for Ava's Pokemon to heal, I saw Enrique, someone I had met from my travelling in Hoenn. Long story cut short, We both originate from Hoenn and we became rivals when we saw each other in the Mauville City Gym. We became rivals and at the Ever Grande Conference, we reached the quarter-finals to which he won but lost at the next match. He proceeded to travel to Sinnoh where he actually managed to beat Cynthia, the strongest champion in all 6 regions. However, he rejected the position for being the champion of Sinnoh and went on to continue travelling in different regions. I certainly was expecting him to compete in the tournament, I mean, who would forget to invite such a strong trainer with an achievement of beating Cynthia. Anyways, once we were done catching up, a wild Ava appeared! She just stammered, "H-Hi, umm..." where Enrique just introduced his name, before leaving. That guy never likes to stay at one place for too long. Anyways, I asked Ava, "So... about that match."

Ava replied, "Oh, oh yeah, let's go then!" She walked towards one of the trainer's box while I went to the one opposite. I shouted, "How does a 3-on-3 battle sound!?" I can see that Ava just nodded. I know 2 of her Pokemon, a shiny Salamence(how did she get that!?) which she used to fly here and the Espeon, Jam. I can't say Jam is rude since I'm usually rude too. I didn't know what struck me but I knew I had to impress this girl...

Anyway, I am certain she won't use those 2, so picking a Pokemon that is weak to them would be better. I readied a Pokeball and shouted to Ava, "Ladies first." Ava nodded and took out a Pokeball, threw it, and a Milotic materialised from the white light that shot out of the Pokeball. "Milooooo..." I smirked, knowing this match is mine. I called, "Go Chesnaught!" "CHESNAUGHT!" My Chesnaught roared. Ava gave out an annoyed frown, knowing this battle will not be in her favor.

"Geisha, Aqua Tail!" Water spiralled around Milotic's tail, and the water shot towards Chesnaught. "Bulk Up, endure that Aqua Tail!" A violent red aura surrounded Chesnaught and his muscles became larger. Chesnaught blocked the attack with its arms held up protectively. "Well that's a waste..." Ava muttered to herself, and then commanded, "Geisha! No holding back! Ice Beam!" Milotic then shot a beam of blue freezing energy towards the Chesnaught. "Hammer Arm, forward!" Chesnaught obeyed. Its right arm glowed a dangerous vermillion color and it charged towards Milotic. The Hammer Arm effectively blocked the Ice Beam as I had predicted. A Bulk Up-boosted Hammer Arm could be easily stopped. As Chesnaught closed in on Milotic, I shouted, "Switch to Wood Hammer!" Chesnaught's arm then glowed greenish hue and Ava gave out a last minute command, "Dragon Pulse!" A rainbow ball of energy formed in Milotic's mouth and it turned into a blast of energy. It struck Chesnaught in the torso but it still continued with its Wood Hammer and struck Milotic. The super-effective move connected and blew Milotic away, knocking her out in 1 hit.

Ava let out a sigh and recalled her Milotic. "Great job Geisha, rest well. This is just the beginning, go Breeze!" Ava called out her Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokemon materialised from a Net Ball and cried, "Freeeeee..." I'm assuming this Butterfree has a Flying Type move or two up its sleeve, or maybe even a Psychic move. I commanded my Chesnaught to use a full force Body Slam, wanting to end this Butterfree as soon as possible, but of course Ava made it hard for me.

"Bureeze, dodge with Quiver Dance!" Ava ordered. Butterfree was able to elegantly avoid my bulky Chesnaught with the move, and glowed a mix of green and blue. I know what Quiver Dance does, and I do not like it one bit. With its increased special attack, special defence and speed, it quickly finished my Chesnaught with one... "Psybeam, let's go!" Ava shouted her command to her Butterfree. "Rest up Chesnaught, and go Kabutops!" As I threw my Pokeball up into the sky, an exo-skeletal Pokemon with scythes for hands came out of the Pokeball and landed on the ground. "Ka-Bu-Top" My Kabutops honed its blades and got ready for battle. "You do realise that this will be difficult for you since it is possible for Breeze to have Giga Drain, right?" Ava asked. "Life is about taking risks, now Ice Beam!" I responded. Kabutops shot the famous Ice Type move towards... the battlefield.

"And you apparently did not teach your Kabutops to aim well, now attack with Psybeam Breeze!" Ava mocked me, but what she doesn't know, is how I planned to counter her increased speed. "Dodge it Kabutops!" Butterfree shot a multi-colored beam at Kabutops and just an inch before it connects with the Shellfish Pokemon, Kabutops slid out of the way. With an astounding speed, Kabutops moved behind Butterfree within a second and prepared to strike. "Night Slash, let's go!" Kabutops's scythes glowed a dark purple hue and it became shrouded in darkness. Kabutops then lunged at the Butterfree to which Ava responded with Quiver Dance. "So that's what it's for... not bad, but not good enough, Psybeam, aim right below Kabutops!" Ava commanded. "Jump, quick!" I told Kabutops. It managed to jump in time but I soon realised my mistake as Butterfree readied a Psybeam. "A distraction, not too shabby yourself. Counter that with Ice Beam Kabutops!" I exclaimed. Kabutops fire an all too familiar Ice Type move to neutralise the Quiver Dance powered Psybeam.

Fortunately for me, it worked. Unfortunately, Ava has other plans. "Breeze, use Gust!" A powerful gust of wind blew airborne Kabutops down to the ground. The Gust itself is not the majority of the damage, it was the impact. As Kabutops struggled to its feet, I thought, _This Butterfree is a bit too tough... I need to end this_. "Use Aerial Ace, Breeze!" Ava commanded again. _And she wants to finish this..._ "Counter Aerial Ace with your own." Both Kabutops and Butterfree charged towards each other with high speed with a clear aura, and upon collision, both Pokemon were knocked back by the force. Kabutops due to the sheer velocity Butterfree had from Quiver Dance, and Butterfree due to Kabutops's high attack and its natural weakness to Flying moves. Eventually, both Kanto native Pokemon were unable to take it and collapsed. Ava and I recalled our Pokemon, leaving us with one final Pokemon on each side.

"GO!" Both of us sent out our last fighter at the same time. I decided not to use my powerhouse since it would give myself away too much if she were to battle me in the tournament, so instead... "CARRACOSTA, use Rain Dance!" My other Fossil Pokemon glowed white for a brief moment, and there was a sudden storm brewing. The once warm afternoon turned into a torrential shower. I looked at Ava's side and smirked after seeing her chosen fighter. It was a dog-like Pokemon with a red body and black stripes running down its body. It has thick beige fur covering its head, muzzle and chest and a billowing beige tail that is bent in the middle. The Legendary Pokemon roared at Carracosta, causing him to back down a little.

"Grr... Use Will-O-Wisp now Flare!" Ava commanded, angry at the fact that she has a huge disadvantage, especially in the rain. I had Carracosta use Aqua Tail to wash the attack away and at the same time attack the opponent. A pressurized stream of water erupted from Carracosta's tail and it headed towards the Will-O-Wisp and Arcanine. "Extreme Speed, dodge it!" Ava yelled desperately. Arcanine managed to get out of the way with its insanely speedy move. Arcanine disappeared in a blur, reappearing right beside Carracosta. "Flare, use Iron Tail and keep hitting!" "Fight tail with tail, Aqua Tail!" Instead of shooting a jet of water, Carracosta's tail became cloaked with a whirl of water. Arcanine's tail glowed metallically and started to attack Carracosta. Carracosta brought its tail to meet Arcanine's, making something like a swordfight, but instead of swords, they used tails. Once I saw an opening, I shouted, at the top of my lungs, "CARRACOSTA! HYDRO PUMP!" Carracosta fired a very pressurised jet of water that is further boosted by the rain weather out of its mouth.

The devastating Water Type attack hit its mark. Arcanine was blasted out of the battlefield... and into the sky. "Oh shit!" I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. No Fire Type could withstand that kind of attack, much less survive should it hit the ground from that height. "Flare!" Ava cried.

**So... what will happen to Ava's Arcanine, Flare? Will it survive? Will it drop and die? Nah it wouldn't die, no Pokemon will die here. And how do you think of how I introduced each OCs? For this chapter, Geo and Ava will hog the spotlight. Other OCs will get their chance, just be patient! Some other OCs will appear in the next chapter.**


End file.
